1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motion image distribution though the Internet communication or the like by a personal computer, more particularly, to a motion image distributing method and a system for the same by which tolerance is increased to the variation of communicating speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, stream distribution via the Internet is executed, based on a so-called HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol) serving as a protocol used for a WWW server for receiving and transmitting a HyperText. Normally, the motion image stream distribution needs a specific motion image server for setting a plurality of motion image files every communicating speed.
However, according to the related art, in case of distributing motion image data through a line such as the Internet for which effective communicating speed is not guaranteed, the motion image might be interrupted without taking the data distribution into specific account. Therefore, long buffering term is necessary to prevent the above-stated interrupting state.
In case of staring communication on the assumption that the speed is largely lower than protocol communicating speed based on an HTTP (HyperText Transfer protocol) serving as a used line, even though the effective communicating speed could be recovered to an original speed, the interrupting state would be maintained in the present circumstances.
The conventional motion image data distribution has a problem such that a plurality of motion image files are needed every communicating speed, so that this makes a file capacity on the sender side increasing.